The Reunion
by Zell Bondage Girl
Summary: A sequel to The New Girl. After spending along time apart, Ceres and everyone meet up again only to be put in the middle of the Galbadia/Esthar war. What will happen?? R/R and I'll give you a lollipop. ^.~
1. Accidental Meeting

Author's Note: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything involved thereforth. I do, however, own this Fan Fic. and the character Ceres Leigh Almasy, seeing as how she came from my own demented mind. Read, and enjoy. Take enough time to review, and I'll give you a lollipop. ^.~  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Accidental Meeting.  
  
  
I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made  
  
But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
  
"It's all coming back to me now."-Celine Dion  
  
  
It was a cold winter day. Everyone was dressed in heavy coats and layers of clothing. Everyone, that is, except for a small red-haired girl. No one knew exactly who she was, or her background. She had merely given them her name, and that was all. She sat at the end of the dock, her legs hanging off of the pier. She was hunched over, looking depressed. Her red hair was short, ending just above her jawline. You could tell it was razor cut, because of the imperfections. But, it suited her well. She only stood about five foot one and a half, and looked as if she weighed less than a hundred pounds. She was quite pale, and people who saw her often asked her, kiddingly, if she was dead or alive. But, her emerald eyes, that once had shown brillance, now only a dull green, would fill with sadness, and she would reply, "I honestly don't know anymore."   
  
Pastors and religious people had come up to her, asking her if she needed anyone to talk to, if she had God in her life, but she just shook her head and thanked them kindly. Anyone who tried to get close to her was just pushed away. It was almost as if she was afraid of getting to know someone. Or, more likely, someone getting to know her.   
  
She looked at her watch, and sighed. 'I should probably get something to eat.' she thought to herself. She slowly made her way through the town, until she reached a small white house. She took her keys out of her pants pocket, and unlocked the door. She stepped inside, and turned on the light. It looked as though she had just moved in, it was so bare and plain. But, that was the way she preferred it.   
  
She walked to the kitchen, and took out the stuff to make pasta. She put the noodles in to boil, checked the time, and returned to the living room. She sat down on the couch, and turned on the television, idlely flipping through the channels, not really paying much attention to what was on.   
  
Fifteen minutes later, she took the pasta off of the stove, and mixed it together with some sauce. She put a small amount on her plate, along with some salad, and went to go sit down at the table and eat.   
  
She had just taken her first bite when a loud knocking came at the door. At first, she tried to ignore it, but whoever it was was quite persistant, and didn't stop knocking. Finally, she sighed and stood up, "I'm coming!" she yelled, throwing her paper towel down.   
  
She unlocked the dead bolt, but didn't open the door. "Who is it?" she called out.   
"It's Allen!" came the response, "Please! Hurry!"   
  
Quickly, she unlocked her door and let a very flustered brunette in. "What's wrong?" she asked the young male. "It's Galbadia!" he cried, "They're trying to tear the town apart! Some strangers are trying to fight them off, but I don't think they can last much longer!"   
  
The girl sighed. Fisherman's Horizion had been the middle of the Galbadia/Esthar war for sometime now. They tried their best to stay neutral, but at times it was nearly impossible. "Okay! I'm coming!" She threw on her jacket, grabbed her sword, and ran out the door, not bothering to turn off the lights or lock it.   
  
When they arrived there was almost 20 Galbadia soldiers. 6 lone strangers stood, trying with all of their might to fight off the invasion. One of them, a spikey-haired male, tried to block a soldier's attack, but failed. He was sent flying to the ground. The soldier stood above him, his gun ready for fire. The girl jumped up, and ran her sword through the soldier. 'Wow..' she thought to herself, 'That was kinda easy.' She bent over to help the young man up, but she almost lost her own balance when she saw who it was. "Zell...." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.   
  
Zell's eyes got big, and his mouth dropped open. "Ceres?!...Is that you?!" Ceres nodded and Zell went to hug her, but she put her hands up, "Look, we don't have time for a reunion right now, we've got work to do." "Right." Zell replied, nodding.   
  
Ceres went after another soldier. He managed to get her backed into a corner. A thudding noise came, and the soldier fell down, knocked out. Ceres looked up, and saw a hyper-active brunette. "Selphie!" she cried. Selphie smiled and winked at Ceres.   
  
Ceres felt something brush up against her back, and she whirled around. Seifer stood before her, his eyebrow raised. She shrugged her shoulders. "If we wanna get this job done," Seifer said, "We're going to have to work together." Ceres nodded, and she began to cast Ultima. When she cast it, Seifer raised his gunblade, and it absorbed the magic.   
Then he let out a cry as he struck the gunblade down into the earth. "Jump!" Ceres yelled as the magickal flow shook the ground. By the time the shaking had stopped and the dust had settled down, all of the Galbadia soldiers were knocked out cold.   
  
"Allen.." Ceres said wearily, "Get someone in here and clean up this mess, 'kay?" he nodded and ran off, looking for help. They all looked at each other. Zell was the first one to speak, "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly. Ceres shook her head, "Not here. Let's go back to my place, then we'll talk."   
  
**************************************************************  
(Flashback)   
  
"I...I don't think I can do this anymore.." Ceres said quietly. "I just need to go for a while, and get my head all cleared out. I can't even think straight anymore." Everyone had stood silent, sadness creeping onto them. "Will we see you again?" Selphie asked. Ceres nodded, "Of course you will! I'd never desert you guys!" Squall gave her a weak smile. "Well, we'll miss you," Quistis had said slowly, "But, if you've gotta do this, then you've gotta do this. You've got my blessings." "Mine too.." Seifer said, giving Ceres a tight hug, "I love ya Cer." he whispered in her ear. "I love you too Sei." she whispered back. "I hope everything goes okay for you, kiddo, I'll be thinking about you." Irvine had said, unsure. Ceres and Irvine had only recently begun speaking like normal human beings to each other. It was still kind of ackward. Ceres smiled, and gave Irvine a small hug. "Yeah, good luck." Xu said, giving her a hopeful smile.   
  
Zell said nothing, though. He was trying his best not to cry, but it wasn't easy. He felt like he was dying inside. Ceres walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around him. "This isn't goodbye, Zell" she told him. "I'll be back, I promise." Zell had nodded, and wiped a tear off of his cheek. "I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you. I swear." Ceres had smiled, and kissed him gently, "I love you..." she whispered to him, before grabbing her bags and walking out the door. "I love you too..." Zell whispered after she left. "I love you with all of my heart....."  
  
(End of Flashback)  
************************************************************************  
  
~ Oooh. This one is longer than my usual chapters. ^.~ Expect all of them to be like this, or longer. *Takes a bow* Thankya, thankya. I hope you guys liked this story, I told you this wasn't the end for Ceres and the gang. ^.~ Love ya, Zell~ 


	2. Catching Up

Chapter Two: Catching Up  
  
  
I'm always swimming  
Against the flow off the tide  
Kissing the life  
Into something  
That's already died  
I've been drowning  
Forever  
I'll let go  
I'll dive into  
The river and flow  
  
"Flow"- Transister  
  
  
Ceres took a cigarette out of her pack, and lit it, inhaling deeply. "So...." she said ackwardly, "What do you want to know?" After a moment, Irvine spoke up, "Why didn't you come back?"   
  
Ceres sighed. It had been three years since she had walked out of Balamb Garden. "It's really difficult to explain," she began, "I wandered around for a long time, moving from place to place, trying to find somewhere that I belonged. And, when I came here, it was just like I was meant to be here. The people here needed me. I felt wanted... I felt like I finally had a purpose in life.. I thought about visiting you guys so many times. Or calling you. Hell, I've even picked up the phone and dialed the number, but I always got scared and hung up. I mean, I had been away for so long, I felt like I had no right to just come barging back into your lives, you understand, no?"   
  
Everyone slowly nodded. "You were wanted at Balamb," Zell answered, his voice quivering slightly, "We needed you, we loved you." Ceres sighed, and walked over to the window, crossing her arms, "I knew that, hun. Everything was just confusing. I didn't know who I was, or what I was supposed to do. I always felt like an outcast, like someone looking in. I never felt at home..."   
  
Selphie came up beside her and put her arm around her, "You were never a stranger," she said softly, "You're one of us, no matter what. You'll always have a home with us, you know that." Ceres nodded, biting her lip. "About a week after everything calmed down, I started having nightmares about Rinoa. She was all bloodied and she was crying, asking me, "Why did you kill me? Why? Why? Why?" I thought I was going insane. And, everyday, I would look at every one of you, and be reminded of what happened. It was just too much, I felt so guilty..."   
  
"We all felt guilty..." Squall whispered, his eyes filling with pain, "But, we didn't run away from our problems." Ceres whirled around and glared at Squall, "I didn't know how to handle it!" she cried. She flopped down on the floor, and rocked back and forth, "I felt as though if I stayed there any longer, I would do something to myself that I would of regretted, and I didn't want that to happen. So I did the only thing that I could think of at the time, I left.. I'm sorry for hurting you all... Maybe you guys should go now. Go back to the Garden, and just pretend this never happened, okay? Pretend like you still don't know where I'm at or what happened. Maybe it'll be better for all of us that way...."   
  
Zell sat down beside her, and rested his head on her shoulder, "No, hun. We're not going to leave. At least, I'm not going to leave. I'm going to help you get through this, even if it takes me the rest of my life. I promise you. Remember? I told you I'd be waiting. And I still am, if only you'll let us help you.." Ceres looked down at the floor, "But, it's my problem... It would be unfair of me to ask for you guys to help me with it.."   
  
"No.." Irvine said slowly, "It's our problem too, because you're our friend and we love you dearly, and if you're hurting, then so are we, no matter what." The others nodded in agreement. Ceres looked up at everyone, her eyes full of tears, "Do you really mean that?" "Of course we do," Quistis replied, "We mean it with all of our hearts..."   
  
Ceres nodded. "Okay..then.. tomorrow we'll return to Balamb...together.. But, for now, let's just get some sleep, 'kay?" "Okay." the others responded. "Um. There's four bedrooms here, so..." "Don't worry," Seifer said quickly, "Me and Selphie will share a bed." "Me and Quistis will too," Squall replied. "I'll just sleep in the empty bed." Irvine said sadly, wishing Xu was there with them. Ceres nodded, "There's just down the hall. The first one on the right is mine, but the other ones are empty. There's blankets and pillows in there already." They all said their goodnights and left Zell and Ceres alone.  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch...." Zell said quietly. Ceres shook her head, "No, please. Don't.. I need you.. Please.. Stay with me.." Ceres took her hand, and offered Zell a weak smile. He put his hand up to her cheek, and she grabbed it. They sat there, holding hands for several minutes.   
  
Ceres looked over at Zell whose eyes were closed. She smiled to herself in the darkness and scooted over to him, resting her head on his chest. She listened to the sound of his heartbeat. 'It sounds like magic.' she thought to herself. Ceres closed her eyes, and drifted off to the magic. Zell stroked her hair, looking down at the angel who slept near him.   
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"What do you want us to do?" a very impatient Kiros asked. "I don't know!" Laguna cried, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "........." Ward rolled his eyes. "Well, you better think of something." Kiros replied. "Ummmmmmmmmmmmm........." Laguna said, scratching his head, "Well, we could just wait for them to attack.."   
  
"Vait just a moment." Dr. Odine said, walking in, "I do not think zat would be a very good zidea." "Oh? Do you have a better plan?" Laguna asked, curiously. "As a matter o' fact, ves, ves I do. I veel that ve should zuprise attack za enemy. Zo zat they will no be expecting it. If zey are caught off-guard, zen we have a better chance of defeating zem."   
  
Launga blinked, "Uh... Did anyone understand a word he just said?" Kiros sighed, "He said that we should plan a suprise attack on Galbadia, and catch them off-guard." "Oh...right!" Laguna said, smiling, "I think that's a great idea! Ward, get the leader of the attacks in here, now!" "........" Ward replied, heading off to fetch the leader.   
  
"What's going on, Uncle Laguna?" Ellone asked, walking in. "Ahhhh, just the stupid war." Laguna replied, hugging Ellone tightly, "How are ya, kiddo?" "I'm doing really good Uncle Laguna, thanks," Ellone answered, laughing.   
  
"Well now," Laguna said as Ward returned with the leader, "Let's get down to buisness, shall we?"   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Somewhere dark and unknown, a creature stirred. The slimy being sat up and looked around at his surroundings. He had just overheard a conversation between the president of Galbadia and a general. "Ahhh.." he said, smiling cruelly to himself, "I see I've come awake at the perfect time. This time, things will NOT go wrong.." The creature laughed to himself, the terrifying sound sending all of the animals of the forest running. "Ahahahahahahahahahahaha."  
  
  
  
~Eep! Strange evil creatures coming back to life? Ceres actually being nice to Irvine? What's going on here? Stay tuned in for the next chapter in this bizzare series entitled, "Chapter Three: Back at Home *Gives everyone a lollipop* Much Love, Zell ~ 


	3. Back at Home

Chapter Three: Back at Home.  
  
  
I let the beast in too soon, I don't how to live   
Without my hand on his throat; I fight him always & still   
O darling, it's so sweet, you think you know how crazy   
-How crazy I am   
You say you don't spook easy, you won't go, but I know   
And I pray that you will   
-Fast as you can, baby run-free yourself of me   
Fast as you can  
  
"Fast as You can"- Fiona Apple  
  
  
  
  
Ceres opened the car door and stepped outside, 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'I'm back...' The Garden stood in front of her, in all of it's glory and beauty. Being back there was like seeing an old friend for the first time in years. But, it also brought back the fear and the memories. Rinoa's face hit her mind. The intense pain and confusion as Irvine's bullet flew into her body, killing her almost instantly. Ceres breath stopped in her throat, and she backed up slowly, accidently bumping into Zell.   
  
"Hey," Zell said, wrapping his arms around the younger female, "It's okay. We're all here with you, nothing bad will happen." But, even with his comforting words, Ceres still couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom that was creeping up on her.   
  
"Hello, welcome back Ceres!" Xu greeted them at the entrance, kissing Irvine. "How are you doing, hon?" "Alright, I suppose," Ceres replied, numbly. "I think I just want to go lie down for a little bit.." Xu nodded in understandment, "I know how you feel, hon, that trip must of taken alot out of you."   
  
Ceres smiled weakly. "Zell, can I take a nap in your bed, until I get my dorm back?" "Of course, you can!" Zell exclaimed, handing Ceres a key. "Just use this, it's the key to my room, 'kay?" Ceres nodded absently.   
  
She started to walk down the hall. "And, hey!" Zell called out, running to catch up with her, "Listen, if you need me for any reason, just call, okay? I'll be there in less than a second." He said it so seriously, that Ceres couldn't help but smile, "Okay, I will." Zell winked at her, and ran back to the others. Ceres sighed, and headed towards Zell's room.   
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Ceres tossed and turned, her dreams haunted by nightmares. She was back to where she had just came to Balamb Garden, the first time she had met Zell. "What's your name?" Zell had asked her. "Ceres... Ceres Almasy.." she had replied, slowly, afraid that he would taunt her and hate her because of her relation to Seifer. But, he had only been shocked for a moment, and then had said, "Glad to meet ya!" and Ceres knew everything would be alright.   
  
She turned to run to her room to unpack, like she had in real life, and all of a sudden she heard a soft voice calling her name. She turned around, to see a decayed Rinoa standing behind Zell. "I lost the one that I loved," Rinoa croaked, "Now you must lose the one you love.." She held up her hand, to reveal a small dagger. She grabbed Zell by his hair, and pulled his head back, running the blade across his throat. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ceres screamed, running towards Zell and Rinoa....  
  
Ceres sat straight up in bed, her heart pounding, sweating. She gasped for air. 'I can't breathe..' she thought wildly to herself. 'I'm going to die because I can't breathe!' She grabbed at her throat, and coughed repeatedly, trying desperately to get some oxygen to her lungs.   
  
Two strong arms encircled her. "Shhhhhh..." came a voice she knew all too well, "Calm down, hun. Just take a deep breath, nice and slow, that's it.." Ceres' breathing slowly returned to normal. She turned around and faced Irvine. "Thank you.." she whispered. Irvine merely shrugged and looked at her questioningly, "Nightmares?" Ceres nodded. "You used to have them all the time," Irvine said, looking up at the ceiling, "9 times outta 10 you would wake up in the middle of the night, gasping for air and panicking. But, all I had to do, was wrap my arms around you, and tell you it was going to be alright. Sometimes, it took a long time for you to calm down, and that really scared me.."   
  
Ceres blinked, "Yeah, I 'member." she said slowly. 'Why is he bringing up the past?' she thought to herself, 'our past' a small voice reminded her. She shook her head, and looked at Irvine, raising an eyebrow, "Say, cowboy, where's ya girlfriend at?" Irvine laughed, and shrugged his shoulders, "The hell if I know. Probably teaching a class, scaring the students half to death." Ceres giggled, and leaned on Irvine's shoulder.  
  
Being there with Irvine, like that, was a strange comforting feeling. She remembered how safe she had felt with him. The electricity that had flowed between them when they kissed. The warmth of his body next to hers...  
  
'What am I thinking?' she thought to herself, trying to shake away the feeling. 'That was in the past, now I love Zell...' she told herself, but she still couldn't stop remembering and her mind involuntarily played out a day when a certain cowboy had admitted his undying love for her.   
  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
(Flashback)   
  
Irvine looked at Ceres and mimicked Martine, "You should concentrate more on your work, Mr. Kinneas, and not so much the ladies." he said in a high pitched voice, causing Ceres to smirk at him. "Yeah, that sounds just like him," she said sarcastically, making Irvine smile.   
  
He put his arm around her shoulder, and she lied her head on his shoulder. He sighed and shifted, causing Ceres to raise an eyebrow. 'What's he thinking about?' she asked herself. "Ceres..." 'C'mon, Kinneas, just say it.' he thought to himself. "Yes, Irvy?" "Ceres....I..." 'You have to do this.' "Yes?"   
  
He sat up and looked at her, his eyes of love and passion. "Ceres, I love you." Ceres' eyes got big and she sat up, looking at him. She bit her lower lip, and looked away for a second, "......... I love you too, Irvy," she responded, suprising herself. She hadn't even realized that she was in love with Irvine Kinneas, but she was. Head over heels in love with him.   
  
He smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Ceres winked at him and he laughed. "You're something pretty special, you know that?" Ceres rolled her eyes, and pushed Irvine down, climbing on top of him, "Oh just shuddap and kiss me." she whispered, and Irvine gladly complied with the request, wrapping his arms tightly around her, kissing her gently on the lips.   
  
'This is the happiest day of my life,' Ceres thought dreamily to herself.   
  
(End of Flashback)  
*******************************************************************************************  
Ceres shook herself, and blinked several times. 'It was so real, like it was just yesterday,' she thought to herself. She looked over at Irvine, and she saw him just as she saw him four years ago. A handsome angel, who loved her more than anything, and who she would die for. Not thinking, she leaned over and softly kissed him on the lips. A look of suprise cover Irvine's face. "Wha?" he asked, his voice barely about a whisper. "I don't know! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Ceres cried, burying her head in her pillow. "Ceres..." Irvine said, and she looked up at him. He drew his finger, tracing her jawline. He used to do that all the time, and Ceres loved it more than anything. She closed her eyes, lost in his touch. He kissed her lips back, unsure of whether or not to proceed. Ceres was consumed in passion, and forgot to think things through. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her, allowing his tongue to go past her lips and explore her mouth.   
  
'What am I doing?' she asked herself crazily, but she didn't draw away from Irvine, only kept kissing him, there, in Zell's room, in the safety of her forgotten lover's arms.   
  
  
  
  
  
~Eep! What the fuck? Is Ceres going to sleep with Irvine?! What about Zell?! Oh my, this does not look good at all! *Giggles* I'll have Chapter Four:Guilty or Innocent coming along a.s.a.p. until then, stay put. ^.~ Love ya, Zell~ 


	4. Guilty or Innocent

Chapter Four: Guilty or Innocent  
  
  
  
You don't bring me anything but down  
You don't bring me anything but down  
Everything is crashing to the ground  
Maybe I'm not your perfect kind  
Maybe I'm not what you had in mind  
Maybe we're just killing time  
  
"Anything But Down"- Sheryl Crow  
  
  
  
Ceres sat up, gasping for air. She looked around the room, and saw Zell asleep next to her. She lied back down, remembering the events that had taken place eariler. She and Irvine had sat there for several minutes, kissing and embracing. She had finally tore away from him, and they spent another fifteen minutes just staring at each other, looking into each other's eyes as if trying to see into the other's soul and find out how they felt.   
  
They sat there, talking, about everything and nothing, for quite some time. They discussed everything they had been avoiding for awhile, their romantic downfall, the breakup, and the aftermath. Irvine had finally left after about three hours, and Zell had come in not too long after. Ceres had trouble looking Zell in the eye, and turned over, pretending to be asleep. He had stood above her, watching her, a soft smile on his lips. He lied down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, sleepfully whispering, "I love you," in her ear before falling into a deep slumber. Ceres had lied there, tears streaming down her face, being more confused than she had ever been in her entire life.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Laguna's eyes closed and he started to nod off to sleep. Kiros poked him in the back, "Pay attention, man," he whispered angrily and Laguna yawned and nodded, "Okay, okay."   
  
"I personally do not think that we will have enough men to last a war," General Kovo stated, crossing his arms, "It is my opinion that we should hire SeeDs to help us out in this matter, so that our soldier count will match Galbadia's, if not being higher."   
  
Laguna forced his eyes to stay open, and said, " Okay, so, you make the plans, you hire the SeeDs and I'll go take a nap." He stood up, but Kiros grabbed his arm and forced him to sit down. "........" Ward sent Laguna an angry glare, and Laguna just blinked at Ward. "What?" he asked. Kiros sighed and Ward shook his head.   
  
"Alright," Laguna said, standing up again, "I'll get in contact with Headmaster Kramer and see what I can do, 'kay?" The others nodded in agreement and Laguna left the room. 'Jeez, I can never have any fun,' Laguna thought wearily to himself.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
Xu looked at Irvine strangely, "Is anything wrong, hon?" she asked him worriedly.   
  
"Nah," Irvine replied, shaking his head. It was obvious to Xu that he was lying to her, she just didn't know why. "Are you sure?" "Yeah..." he replied quietly.   
  
Xu sighed, if he wanted to play this game, then that was fine with her, "So, what do you want to do tonight?" she asked cheerily. "Jump off a bridge.." Irvine muttered. "What did you say?" Xu asked. "Oh, I said I'm not sure, what do you want to do?" Irvine replied quickly.   
  
Xu shrugged her shoulders, "I was thinking maybe we all could go out on a big date and go to like the movies and dinner." Irvine nodded slowly, "Ok, I'll go ask Selphie and Seifer if they want to go, and you go ask Zell and Ceres, then we'll both ask Squall and Quistis."   
  
Xu raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you ask Zell and Ceres?" Irvine blushed, "Ahhh, I don't wanna, it really doesn't make a difference who asks, so you just do it, 'kay?" He smiled weakly and ran off, trying to find Selphie.   
  
Xu stood there for a second, confused. She sighed and rolled her eyes, and then began to head towards Zell and Ceres' dorm.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
  
The creature had been walking for several days. He stopped, hearing voices coming from within the woods. He walked a little way, and saw two teenagers making out. "Hold on, I've gotta use the bathroom," the girl said, and she kissed the guy, then got up and took off. The creature came up to the man, and looked him dead in the eye. The young man opened his mouth to scream, but he never had a chance, the creature flew inside of the young man, possessing him. He blinked, and stretched. He looked around at his new surroundings and smiled.   
  
He slowly made his way to the road, and stuck his thumb out. A small green truck pulled over, and a blonde female opened the door, "Hey, where ya goin'?" she asked cheerily. "It doesn't matter," he growled quietly, stepping inside the vehicle.   
  
"What's your name?" the girl asked after a couple of minutes of silence. "You can call me...... Tom..." he replied, looking out the window. "Hi Tom! It's nice to meet you!" She smiled brightly at him, "My name is Susah."  
  
"That's nice," Tom growled again, ready to be finished and through with this idiotic twit. 'It won't be too long,' he thought, smiling to himself, 'Not too long at all...'  
  
  
  
~ Well, lemme see what's going on. Ceres is feeling guilty for allowing her feelings for Irvy the Man Whore overcome her, Kiros and Ward are ruining all of Laguna's fun, and the evil creature took over the body of a man named Tom, and hitched a ride from a bimbo named Susah... Hmmm.. This could get interesting! ^.~ Look out for Chapter Five: Keeping Our Distance. Lollipops for all! Love ya, Zell ~ 


	5. Keeping Our Distance

Chapter Five: Keeping Our Distance  
  
  
You can look but you can't touch  
I don't think I like you much   
Heaven knows what a girl can do  
Heaven knows what you've got to prove   
I think I'm paranoid and complicated  
I think I'm paranoid, manipulate it  
  
"I Think I'm Paranoid"- Garbage  
  
  
  
  
  
Ceres took a drag off her cigarette and started coughing. She looked at the cigarette, disgusted and put it out. Selphie smiled, and Quistis raised an eyebrow at her, but she didn't care.  
  
They were all lounging around in Zell's dorm, Irvine and Ceres keeping as much distance between them as they could manage without being suspicious. It wasn't easy to do, however. They set the air on fire between them.   
  
"Would the following SeeD's please report to the Headmaster's offce at once, repeat, would the following SeeD's please report to the Headmaster's office: Squall Leonhart, Quistis Trepes, Irvine Kinneas, Seifer Almasy, Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht, and Ceres Almasy." a voice called over the intercom.   
  
They all looked at each other in confusion. "Since when did I become a SeeD again?" Ceres muttered, standing up with the others. "I wonder what Cid wants?" Quistis mused as they made their way to the elevator, "Who knows?" Squall replied, pressing the button that said, "Level 3".  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"And so you see," Cid stated, crossing his arms, "Esthar needs our help. President Laguna specifically asked for you 7, and I told him that you would meet him in Esthar in two days."   
  
"But, wait," Ceres said, still not understanding, "I'm not longer a SeeD, I left the Garden, completely abandoning my duties and obligations." "That is no matter," Cid replied, sighing heavily, "You are still a Seed, until I or you say so. And since I have not dismissed you from SeeD, and you have not gave me a resignation, you are still an active member of SeeD. Do you understand?" Ceres nodded slowly.  
  
"So, when do we leave?" Zell asked. "Tomorrow morning," Cid replied, "I know this is very short notice, but, this matter is of the uttermost importance." Selphie blinked, "But I thought we stayed neutral during wars, unless someone attacked us first." Cid nodded, "That is the usually the case, but this is a special situation. Galbadia is still upset with us for the whole Sorceress ordeal. If we don't attack now, then we might not be able to attack at all, Galbadia is a very strong country. We wouldn't stand a chance against them alone."   
  
"Then why are we the only ones going?" Squall asked. "You're only going to get everything straightened out, then reinforcements will be sent along." Cid replied quickly. "Are we going to fight?" Quistis asked quietly. Cid looked at her as if she was crazy, "Of course you are! You seven are the best fighters in all of Balamb Garden! Put together you are almost indefeatable!!!"   
  
Ceres rolled her eyes, "Well, thanks for the boost of self-confidence." she replied, standing up. "Now, I think I'm going to go for a walk or something.." She turned to leave. "Ceres," Cid called after her. She turned around and looked at him, "Look, I know this is not exactly the best time to drag you into all this, but, we have no choice." Ceres sighed and opened the door, "You're damn straight this isn't the best time," she muttered angrily over her shoulder as she left.   
  
Selphie sent Zell a questioning look, but he just shrugged and narrowed his eyes in worry. 'What's going on with Ceres?' he wondered to himself, 'I hope she's alright.. If only she would let me in... Then, maybe I could help....' As if he could read Zell's thought, Irvine turned bright shade of red and looked away, hoping no one noticed his sudden discomfort. "I think I'm going to go get some fresh air too," Irvine said quickly, standing up and nearly running out of the room.   
  
"I have a feeling that something is going on that those two don't want us to know about," Squall said quietly. Everyone nodded in agreement, but Zell shook his head and jumped up, "What exactly are you trying to say, Squall?! There's nothing going on between those two!! You're just paranoid!!!" he tried to blink back the tears, and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "I'll go talk to him," Selphie said after a moment, rising to follow the upset SeeD.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Ceres sighed and sat down on a bench. She placed her head in her hands, and tried not to just break out bawling right there. 'What's come over me?' she thought numbly to herself, 'I'm not like this, when did I become so weak?' Her mind floated back to several days after she had first arrived at Balamb Garden, when she wasn't just a mere shadow of her former self.....  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
(Flashback)  
  
Ceres folded her arms and sat back further in her seat, 'I think I have seen nature shows more interesting than this,' she thought bitterly as Xu stood in front of the class, teaching everyone about junctioning a GF. 'I don't need any GF's,' Ceres thought smugly to herself, 'Me and my sword are damage enough.'  
  
"Ceres?" came a voice, startling her out of her gloating. She lazily opened her eyes and glared coldly at Xu, "May I help you?" she asked in a condesending tone. "Well," Xu replied, trying not to lose her temper, "I was just asking the class a few questions, and I wanted to know if perhaps you might be able to give us the answer to one of them, that is, of course, if you even managed to do your homework."  
  
Ceres smirked at Xu, "I don't need to do my homework, I know everything about junctioning a GF already, I learned it when I was about 5 or so." "Oh really?" Xu replied, 'This girl is really trying to test me,' she thought to herself, "Okay, then, can you tell us how you can raise your compatibility with your GF?"   
  
Ceres sighed and rolled her eyes, "Don't take pity on me, that can't be the hardest question you have, because I know first graders who could tell you that," Xu shot her a hateful look that would make anyone else tremble, but Ceres only laughed. "Alright, I'll tell you, just in case you forget. You can increase your compatibility with your GF two ways, the first way being to use your GF extremely often when in battle," Xu nodded, "And the other way is to use items that is to the GF's liking." "Can you give us an example of a certain item?" Xu asked. "Sure thing, Miss Xu," Ceres replied, her voice dripping with sarcastic sugariness. "You can use a Chef's Knife and increase your compatibilty with the GF Tonberry King. Or, you can use an Artic Wind and increase your compatibility with the GF Shiva. Anything else?"   
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Ceres smirked at Xu again, and stood up, bowing gracefully, "Thank you, you've all been such a wonderful audience. Come back and see the show next time. Same time, same place."   
  
"Miss Almasy?" Xu called as Ceres turned to walk out of the classroom. She turned around and looked at Xu, raising an eyebrow, "For your little performance in class today, you may stay an hour after class and write, "I will not smart off to the teacher" one hundred times. Ceres blinked, "Is that all?" Xu smiled coldly, "Tell you what, make it one hundred thousand."  
  
Zell stood in the doorway, listening to the conversation between Xu and Ceres. If you could really call it a conversation, it was more like a cat fight. "No," Ceres said, walking over to Xu until she was face to face with her, "I'll tell you what. Why don't you have your people, call my people, so my people can tell your people to fuck off, and they can relay the message to you." Zell's mouth dropped open in suprise, he had never heard anyone talk to Xu like that... And live anyway. But, Xu didn't say a word as Ceres walked briskly out of the classroom, "C'mon, eavesdropper," she said to Zell as she walked by him. He stared after her for a moment, then looked back at Xu, who looked like she was in complete shock, and then ran to catch up with Ceres. "Hey, wait up!" he called after her.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Ceres sighed and leaned back, intentionally banging her head against the wall. 'Nothing's been the same..' she thought wearily to herself, 'Not since Rinoa..'  
  
  
  
  
~Okay, let's re-cap here. Irvy and Ceres are having trouble being in the same country together, let alone the same room. Cid has asked them all to travel to Esthar tomorrow and get the plans situated out for the attack, which will place Balamb Garden in the middle of the deadly Galbadia/Esthar war. Everyone is becoming suspicious of Irvy and Ceres' behaviour, everyone, that is, except for Zell Dincht, who thinks "De Nile" is just a river in Egypt. Ceres is wondering where the "I'm so tough and I can kick your ass because no one matters but me" attitude that used to be one of her trademarks ran off to. Who knows, who cares? ^.~ See what happens in the next thrilling (Or boring, take your pick) chapter of "The Reunion"- Chapter Six: Esthar City Holds Magick. Until then. Lollipops for all! Love ya, Zell~ 


	6. Esthar City Holds Magick

Chapter Six: Esthar City Holds Magick  
  
  
  
  
No one's picking up the phone  
Guess it's me and me  
and this little massochist  
She's ready to confess  
all the things that I never thought  
that she could feel  
  
"Hey Jupiter"- Tori Amos   
  
  
  
  
Ceres yawned sleepily. All of the nights of staying up 'till daybreak were beginning to catch up to her. She didn't even have the energy to roll her eyes as Selphie asked her if she was excited about going to Esthar. Instead, she just blinked and stared sleepily at her.   
  
They had to take two cars, with Ceres, Selphie and Quistis in one vehicle, and Squall, Seifer, Zell and Irvine in the other. Ceres was glad that they had seperated based on gender. She didn't think she would of been able to handle it if Irvine was in the same car as her, it just would of been too much..   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Ceres had just dozed off to sleep when the car came to a sudden halt. She half-way sat up and sent a cold look at Quistis and Selphie, "What the hell?" she moaned, stretching lazily. Her neck and back were sore from sleeping in the cramped car. "We're here!" Selphie exclaimed excitedly, and Quistis looked at Ceres, rolling her eyes.   
  
They all got out of the car and looked around. "How the hell do you get in this place?" Squall wondered aloud. Ceres sighed, and began to walk towards the city entrance. Selphie looked at everyone, with her eyebrow raised, and then ran after Ceres. The others quickly followed.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"We wish to speak to President Laguna," Ceres said to the guard. "What buisness do you have with the President?" the guard asked suspiciously. Ceres rolled her eyes and sighed, "We're the SeeDs he sent for." "I was not informed of this," the guard replied, eyeing Ceres critically. 'Oh god,' she thought sickly to herself, 'He thinks I'm one of those Satan Worshippers.' "Look, why don't you go ask him yourself?" Quistis asked quickly, seeing that Ceres was about to lose her temper. "I'm sure he will tell you that he did, in fact, send for us."  
  
The guard merely stared at them, not moving. "Well," Ceres said after a few moments, "Are you going to move or not?" The guard just blinked, still not moving or speaking.   
  
The door flew open, and the guard moved quickly, 'Damn,' Ceres thought, smiling to herself, 'If he woulda stayed put one more second then the door woulda hit him. Heh.'   
"Ceres?!" Laguna exclaimed, pulling the younger SeeD into a tight embrace, "Where ya been kiddo? We've missed you!!" he pulled away from her and looked at her, as if trying to see if she had changed any. He raised his eyebrow and touched her hair, "What the hell did you do to your hair? It was so long and beautiful, and so.. dark."   
  
Ceres rolled her eyes, " I cut it and then dyed it." "Well, I can see that," Laguna said, smiling. Ceres stuck her tongue out at him, which caused him to laugh.   
  
"Where's Kakash?" he asked curiously after a few moments, "I didn't even know it was possible that you two could be seperated at all." Ceres looked down at the floor, "The Church of Galbadia have declared her dead, but the priestesses at The Dark Moon of Hecate speak that she is alive and well, being hidden from the persecution of Galbadia. I, personally, do not know, the last time I saw her she was trying to find Ash.."  
  
As they started to map out their plans for the attack, Ceres mind began to wander, back to before she had ever met Zell, or any of the others. When life was much more simplier...  
  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
(Flashback)  
  
Ceres stood lonely at the back of the cafeteria. She had never felt more alone in her entire life, and she desperately wanted to turn around and run all the way home. But, she had promised Seifer to at least make it through today, and if she still couldn't handle public school, then he would convince mom and dad to withdraw her.   
  
She rubbed her eyes and sighed. 'I hate this place,' she thought miserably to herself. 'I'm more alone here than I am at home! At least at home I have Seifer....'  
  
"Why aren't you talking a mile a minute with the idiots over there?" came a cold ruthless voice, that was strangely delicate. Ceres turned around to see a petite blonde girl. "I don't like them, and they don't like me." Ceres responded quietly. The girl pulled out a seat and motioned for Ceres to join her. "Same here... What's your name?" "Ceres Leigh Almasy" Ceres said, smiling to herself, "What's yours?" "Kakash Kea Mila Bachiel." she girl replied, winking. "Wow, long name!" Ceres exclaimed. "I've never heard of having two middle names!" "What does your name mean?" Kakash asked the younger naive girl. Ceres shrugged her shoulders, "I have no clue..."   
  
Kakash stood up and looked around the cafeteria, "Maybe one day you'll know..... What.. religion are you?" "I have no religion.." Ceres responded quietly. "Here," Kakash said, handing her a small white card, "Be there at midnight tonight, or miss out." She walked off, leaving a very confused Ceres.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Ceres had went that night, it turned out to be an old abandoned house. Inside there had been almost 20 people, all dressed in black. Ceres had felt out of place there, in her white shirt and blue jeans, but they treated her as though she was family. It was nice.   
  
Kakash had then revealed to her that they worshipped the Ancient Greek Gods, Hecate in particular. Ceres had studied Greek Mythology in school, so she knew some about it. Kakash asked her if she wanted to be a part of The Dark Moon of Hecate. Ceres had asked her to let her think it over, and had returned in a week, agreeing to the circumstances.   
  
After that, Kakash and Ceres were inseperatable. Everywhere they went, they went together. That is, until they met Ash. Ash was a dark-haired youth with a wild streak in him. One night he decided to publically shame the Galbadia Church, and the next thing Ceres knew he was calling saying he had to get out of the country as fast as possible. Kakash had left in the middle of the night, leaving a note for Ceres that simply said,   
  
"Dear Ceres,   
Went to look for Ash. Be back before tomorrow.  
Love, Kakash Kea Mila Bachiel."  
  
Ceres had waited and waited, but she never laid eyes on Kakash or Ash again.   
  
***********************************************************************************************   
  
"Ceres?" Laguna asked, snapping her out of her thoughts, "You okay, hon?"   
  
Ceres nodded numbly, and yawned, feigning tiredness. "Perhaps you should go take a nap," Laguna suggested, "In fact, you're all probably worn out." The others nodded in silent agreement. "Hold on," Laguna said, "Lemme call the hotel and get you guys some rooms."   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Later on, Ceres lied in bed, unable to sleep. Zell had lazily thrown his arm around her, and she couldn't move, in fear of waking him. He was exhausted and she knew he needed his rest. Ceres sighed and looked at the ceiling, silently praying for her troubles to go away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Okies, let's re-cap here. They got to Esthar City, blah blah blah, Ceres was part of a cult. o.0 Let's all hope she didn't sacrifice innocent babies and kitties. Hehehe. Naw, she wouldn't do a thing like that... would she? Eep! Find out what happens next in Chapter Seven: Organization Skills Needed. P.S. Sorry for this chapter taking so long! I've been busy with life and writing 2 joint fan ficcies with *Hikaru*. Go check 'em out. "Alone and Shaken" and "Final Fantasy 8 Interviews". R/R and I'll give ya a lollipop! Hehehe. Love ya! Lollipops for all! ZBG *  



End file.
